Midnight at the Astronomy Tower
by Summerkins
Summary: [Post HBP] Hermonie's upset, and Ron comes to find her. They talk about how they feel. Stars Depressedandsuicidal!Hermonie. Oneshot. Rated for slightly mature themes.


**Midnight at the Astronomy Tower**

**Disclaimer: **I dont' own Harry, Ron, or Hermonie. or anything else in this thing, with the exception of the plot, the little there is.

**Pairing(s): **Ron/Hermonie

**Key: **_Thoughts_

**Date: **Written and posted - July 27, 2005

**Comments:** Jeeze! Look at me go here's **another** one-shot. That makes like,four in two days. Scary. Well this is Post-HBP so thereare minor spoilers. Uhm...it's kinda depressing, yet kinda sweet, and fluffy at the end.It started off taking place in their 3rd year, butI realizedI was making them seriously out of canon and decided to change it. I know Harry said he wasnt going to go back for his 7th year, but let's pretend that he went anyway ok? Oh just so you know thishas depressed!Hermonie.

* * *

Hermonie Granger stood alone at the top of the astronomy tower gazing down into the darkness. _It would be so easy_, she thought, _to just step off the edge and leave all my troubles behind._ She climbed up onto the parapet, clinging to the rough stone as she stood, the wind blowing her robes around her, her hair going across her face, sticking to the trails of tears on her face. 

_Ron and Harry hate me. Well, Ron dose at least, and Harry's taking his side. It's not like anyone else really cares. _Her mind raced, as she looked into the darkness, imagining the release it could bring her. _Ron blames me for that fight we had earlier, and he'll never like me the way I like him. I just need a way out._ She thought, running her fingers over the small locket on a thin chain that she wore around her neck.

Suddenly she heard the door open, then shut, and froze. She could feel whoever it was staring at her and realized how she must look, standing there on the parapet, with her robes and hair a tumbling mess around her, and tear streaks running down her face. Slowly, she turned and looked over her shoulder to see who it was.

Harry Potter sat on his bed in the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor tower, with the curtains drawn, thinking. He knew Hermonie was upset, and under a lot of stress, with the death of Dumbledore last year, and this last fight that she and Ron had, had earlier that evening. He knew she was a smart witch, and wouldn't do anything stupid. But he knew what it was like, when you were really upset and your life seemed like it would never get better. He glanced at his watch and saw it was after midnight. He sighed, then pulled the covers back and climbed under them, snuggling into the soft warm bed. He hoped she'd be ok, and that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Ron Weasley too, sat up in his bed with the curtains drawn. And he too was thinking about Hermonie. Sure she was a pain sometimes, and she **had** started this last fight, harping at him about homework and all that...but maybe he was being a little over dramatic over the whole thing. He wondered if she was in her dormitory, but couldn't go and check, for the whole collapsing stairs and all. Then he remembered the Marauder's Map. He peered out through his curtains, saw that Harry was sleeping, and then slid out of bed and to his friend's trunk. He opened it silently and then grabbed the map. He closed Harry's trunk then climbed back into his bed. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" he whispered as he touched his wand to the parchment. When the map had filled out, he scanned the girl's dormitory, searching for her name. When he couldn't find it, he searched the rest of it, finally finding it, strangely enough alone at the astronomy tower. He frowned, then grabbing the map, and shrugging on his cloak, he set out for the tower.

He pushed open the door to the tower, and then slipped in, shutting the door behind him. He looked at her, standing on the parapet, with her hair and robes swirling around her, and was shocked at the sight of her. He could only see her back, but she looked so beautiful, like some sort of goddess or something. Slowly she turned and looked over her shoulder at him. He saw her eyes widen and he looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked in a quiet voice that he could barely hear over the wind.

"Looking for you." He said bluntly looking at her again. He saw the confusion on her face and walked forward holding out his hand. "Come down? So we can talk easier?" She looked at him, then turned and took his hand, stepping down from the parapet.

"Why were you looking for me?" she asked

"I was worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"About you...I've said some stupid things Hermonie..." he said.

She snorted "yeah well we all do don't we?" she asked derisively.

"You don't." he remarked quietly looking at his feet.

"What do you want Ron? And how did you find me?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He silently held up the map and saw her slight nod. "What do I want..." he muttered looking around, at everything but her.

"Yes that is what I asked, or do you need your hearing checked?" she snapped.

Ron sighed and bit his lip. "I wanted to say...I'm sorry. I've been stupid...and over dramatic. I don't mean to hurt you. I had this feeling tonight. That something wasn't right."

Hermonie stared at him. How could he know? How could he know that she had seriously been considering killing herself because of the stress and worry in her life?

"I just...need to say something." He said softly, still not looking at her. "Hermonie...I...see the thing is..." he broke off and rubbed his neck, his ears going red. "I like you. A lot. Not just as a friend. As something more. And I know you don't feel the same way, but I just had to tell you. And it's not so much like...as...as...love."

Hermonie stared at him. Had he really just said that? Or was this just some crazy dream? Ron finally got up the courage to look at her, and saw the look of confusion covering her face. "Well...I guess I'll just...go then..." he muttered, and started to turn away.

"Wait." She said holding out her hand. Ron stopped and looked at her again, his broken heart starting to pound. "I...that is...you're wrong." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"About what?" he asked, obviously confused.

"About me feeling the same way." She said almost inaudibly looking at him. He stared at her, and then started to smile slightly.

"Really?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer. When she nodded he grinned, and took her into his arms. "I've loved you for years Hermonie," he whispered, leaning close to her.

"I've loved you for years too Ron," she whispered back, then rose on her tiptoes and kissed him.


End file.
